


A Model Citizen Of Doubt

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Spec, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post Ep 4x11, Science, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “We can do this,” she said, and he wasn’t sure whether it was to reassure him more, or to reassure herself. But it was still comforting to hear the words come from her.“Yeah, yeah we can.”After the events of the day, and many conclusions, Fitz and Jemma realise that not all that is to be uncovered has yet been uncovered.Major Spoilers for 4x11





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this ep was a wild ride from beginning to end. I loved it. And we had an actual canon FitzSimmons kiss. So yay? Here's just some ideas that I had about the ep. Hope you enjoy. Title from Pluto by Sleeping at Last.

“It’s not an obsession… Jemma it’s an investigation.”

When he said those words, she took a step towards him, wondering what he was on about. “An investigation?”

He nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah. And I have… I have the proof.”

“You do?” she asked, and he nodded again.

“Yeah.” He lifted a sheet of paper and passed it to her. “Here.”

She accepted it, quickly scanning it. “Radcliffe?”

“He corrupted AIDA, he wanted the Darkhold for himself. He thought… He thought that he could pass it off as her, that she was corrupted.”

Jemma caught on then. “He thought that he could get her to take it, and then use it for himself.”

“Yeah.”

“But why keep this from me Fitz?”

He sighed, and took the pages out of her hand before taking her hand in his own. “I tried Jemma, I  was going… I tried to ask you.”

“When you wanted to reboot the head, and figure out what was wrong, you never wanted to redo the LMD project, you wanted to see what went wrong?”

“Yeah, but you… I couldn’t find the words to say what I though was wrong… I just had a gut feeling that it was due to Radcliffe and I had to be sure, before I said anything, before I did anything. Because we know Radcliffe…”

“He’s…. He doesn’t really have ethics or follow rules when it comes to science. Of course he would want the Darkhold.” She turned her back, and rolled her eyes. “Oh Fitz, I am so sorry that I never noticed this before. I should have…”

“Hey,” he said, taking her hand again and pulling her in close, cupping her face, and smiling down at her, wiping away at the tears that clung to her lashes. “It’s okay, you’ve had a lot to worry about these past couple of weeks, with the Inhumans, Senator Nadeer.”

“No.” She shook her head. “I shouldn’t… we let work get between us again Fitz. I thought… I thought that wasn’t going to happen. Not again.”

He dipped his head down and kissed her, something that had been rare now. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m not upset, or angry or annoyed. Yeah? If you want, we can, we can work on it now, figure out for sure that Radcliffe is to blame, then we work out what to do next?”

She nodded, looking up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now Dr. Simmons, let’s get to it.”

“Dr. Fitz, that sounds like the perfect plan.”

***

Together, it didn’t take them long to work out that it was in fact Radcliffe behind the change in AIDA, and that it wasn’t wholly the Darkhold that was to blame.

And it also didn’t take long for Radcliffe to be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody but one thing they hadn’t been expecting was that he had replaced himself with an LMD.

“That bastard,” Fitz muttered, pacing about the bedroom. “We’re no further than we were this afternoon.”

“Fitz, please,” Jemma asked from the bed, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. “It’s not your fault. Without you, we wouldn’t even know that Radcliffe had done that. Without you, we would be letting him get away with this, doing who knows what.”

He stopped pacing, and turned to look at her, eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room. “But he’s still out there Jems.”

She patted the bed beside her, and within moments he was climbing in beside her, sitting up as she leaned against him, her head resting on his chest.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and the smell of her shampoo over took his sense. It was simple, just strawberry, but it had been what she had been using in all the time that he knew her and it was so familiar, so comforting.

So Jemma.

“We can do this,” she said, and he wasn’t sure whether it was to reassure him more, or to reassure herself. But it was still comforting to hear the words come from her.

“Yeah, yeah we can.”

“Do you want to watch Doctor Who? We still have a number of episodes to re-watch before the series starts again in April. And after the day we had, I think that we need the time to relax.”

He nodded. “Of course, why wouldn’t I? How far did we get?”

“We’ve to start from _The Angels Take Manhattan_.”

It took Jemma only a minute to get the television set up, and soon the episode was playing.

By the end, Fitz could tell that Jemma was crying, she always did during this episode, so he wrapped his arms around her that bit more, and placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear. “You okay?”

She nodded against him, and they started the next episode in the comfortable silence that they had developed for episodes (it hadn’t always been like that, during their times in the Academy they spent most of their time bickering about the episode opposed to taking the plot in so they had decided unless it was something that required talking, they were to remain silent during the episode. Of course, they both wrote down their thoughts _throughout_ the episode and bickered _after_ the episode).

“Fitz,” Jemma said, sitting up half way through the episode, and spinning to face him. He felt his heart constrict at the sight of her; her eyes were wide as if in fear, and all colour had drained from her face.

“Jemma,” he said once he had paused the episode. “Jems, you okay?”

“Radcliffe, he’s got to be in hiding, right?”

Fitz paused, and thought this through, then nodded once he realised that Jemma was making a lot of sense. “Yeah, he would be. But what…”

“Nadeer. She hates us, right? And he would have been responsible for the leak.”

“You think they’re working together?”

“It makes sense Fitz. She hates us, because of the Inhumans. No one else except us knew about the mission, but if Radcliffe had the data…”

“He could have let her know what Coulson and Elena would have been up to.”

Jemma nodded. “It makes so much sense. With S.H.I.E.L.D. gone, that would make her so happy, that would give her what she wants…”

“Meaning that Radcliffe can get his hands on the Darkhold without anyone noticing.” He paused, allowing himself to catch up with his thoughts. “The devices that Coulson and Elena were to install… did any of them work?”

“I’ve not checked, not yet anyway.” And before she could say anything else, he was already looking up the relevant software on the tablet.

“One is, we have no visual.”

“But audio? Is it working, has it been recording?”

Fitz took a moment, but then, they heard it.

Radcliffe’s voice.

Nadeer's voice. 

They two scientists looked at each other, and wondered just how deep this thing went.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode just left me a mess and I need to get all these feelings out. Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
